Yuri!
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Bad summary/ Rin sudah tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi. Hidupnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang terlalu over-protective kpadanya. Jika laki-laki masih mending, ini adalah perempuan. Mulai dari Hatsune Miku sahabatnya, sampai seorang demon bernama Megurine Luka juga ikut jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sekarang Rin juga harus angkat tangan melihat ketidakakuran Miku dan Luka./MikuxRinxLuka


**Rei datang~**

**Sekarang Rei lagi coba buat fic shoujo-ai lagi.. X3 **

**Sekarang langsung mulai! Jika ada kesalahan penulisan / typo, maafkan Rei karena Rei ngetiknya di handphone.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, UTAUloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Jika milik Rei, Negitoro bakal jadi suka sama Rin! *fanatik Rin mode : on***

**Warning : OOC! Typo! Shoujo-ai! Possessive!Miku, Demon!Luka**

**Rating : T semi M (Untuk yang bagian MikuRin-nya yang semi M)**

**Pairing : **

**Hatsune Miku x Kagamine Rin x Megurine Luka**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah... Gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure. _Gadis itu terlihat sedang terlihat berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan gadis berambut _teal _dan beriris senada.

"Rin-chan, hari ini cerah ya.." Kata gadis berambut _teal _itu yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

"Iya, aku sangat senang hari ini~" Ucap gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang dipanggil Rin itu, Kagamine Rin.

"Ayo Rin-chan, kita harus cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" Kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Tentu saja, Miku-chan." Ucap Rin lalu mereka berdua segera berjalan ke sekolah.

=====XX=====

Sesampainya di sekolah, Rin dan Miku langsung menaruh tasnya di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Rin-chan, kau tidak membocorkan rahasia kita kan?" Tanya Miku kepada Rin sambil berbisik.

"Tentu saja, aku merahasiakannya kok," Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum kecil. Melihat itu, Miku langsung mencium bibir kecil milik Rin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin-chan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Miku-chan."

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, bahwa Miku dan Rin menjalin hubungan lebih dari sahabat. Awalnya mereka bersahabat, namun rasa itu makin membesar dan menumbuhkan rasa cinta di antara keduanya.

"Rin-chan, hari ini kita makan di atap lagi ya," Ucap Miku. Rin mengangguk lalu segera duduk di bangkunya karena Meiko-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Rin POV

Akhirnya sampai di rumah juga, aku sangat lelah sekali.

Ah, kalian sudah tahu ya? Benar, aku pacarnya Miku-chan. Ehm, yuri? Ya, mungkin. Aku memang menyukainya sejak lama.

"Hari yang melelahkan," Gumamku sambil merebahkan diriku ke tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar capek sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Kegiatan hari ini sangat padat, sehingga aku tidak punya waktu berdua sama Miku-chan deh.

TING!

HatsuneNegi01

Halo, Rin-chan! Apa kabarnya? Kau baik-baik saja kan?!

KagamineMikan02

Tenang saja, Miku-chan. Aku baik-baik saja kok, jangan khawatir.

HatsuneNegi01

Dasar kau ini! Aku perhatian padamu tahu! Aku takut kau ada kenapa-napa di rumah, lalu ada penjahat dan menculikmu!

KagamineMikan02

Jangan begitu possessive, Miku-chan. Aku bisa menjaga diri kok.

HatsuneNegi01

Baiklah, Rin-chan. Kau harus aman 100%!

Ahaha, dasar Miku-chan. Dia benar-benar possessive sekali. Tapi aku juga takut, sifatnya yang begitu possessive itu membuatku resah. Dia begitu possessive.

"Hei,"

"Hm—KYAAAA!" Aku sontak berteriak karena melihat gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di jendelaku yang terbuka itu. Memperlihatkan dirinya dan bulan purnama yang terang.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan menyakitimu." Ucap gadis itu sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Aku sangat kaget dengan kehadirannya yang langsung berada di depanku. Cepat sekali dia!

"Haah, baiklah. Kau ini siapa? Dan bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku?" Tanyaku. Tampangnya tenang sekali dan sangat datar, seperti tak punya ekspresi.

"Aku adalah seorang demon yang datang dari dunia lain ke dunia ini untuk mencari mediumku. Namaku Megurine Luka, salam kenal." Ucap gadis itu sambil menciumi punggung tanganku. Eeh?! Kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memerah?! Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan?! Kan aku sudah punya Miku-chan! Fokus Rin, fokus.

"Eh, kau bercanda kan?" Tanyaku ragu. Aku mulai melangkah mundur sementara ia malah melangkah maju. Sampai aku akhirnya terpojok dan dia berada di depanku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar seorang demon, dan akhirnya aku menemukan mediumku. Dan itu adalah kamu." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Tapi kenapa mesti aku?"

"Karena kamu spesial menurutku. Beda dari yang lain. Dan kamu sudah membuat kontrak denganku," Ujar Luka sambil melipat tangannya.

"EH?! SEJAK KAPAN?!" Tanyaku sambil berteriak. Aku sangat kaget sekali!

"Sejak tadi. Memang kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku bisa." Kata Luka. Aku harus sadar dari mimpi ini. Ini pasti bohong, nggak mungkin!

"Tapi ini bukan mimpi, gadis manis." Ucap Luka sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Aku kaget sekali, dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!" Tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan diriku ambruk dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Luka POV

Dia gadis yang menarik, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

BRUK

Aku melihat dia ambruk ke lantai. Aku sangat panik sekali, lalu aku segera menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di kasurnya. Lalu aku merapal mantra untuk menyembuhkan gadis ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun terbangun. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya dia bangun.

"Uh, ini di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Ini di rumahmu." Jawabku singkat. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan melotot.

"Kau! Kau masih di sini?! Jadi itu bukan mimpi?!" Teriak gadis kuning itu. Teriakannya sungguh memekakkan telinga sampai-sampai aku harus menutup telingaku.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang itu bukan mimpi, kau tidak percaya." Ucapku.

"Haah, baiklah-baiklah. Oh ya, namaku Kagamine Rin." Kata gadis itu—Kagamine Rin—sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kenapa dia..?

"Oh, salam kenal Rinny-chan!" Ujarku dengan panggilan baruku. Kulihat dia kaget dengan panggilanku itu.

"A—Apa itu 'Rinny-chan'?" Dia sangat lucu jika marah, apalagi jika wajahnya sampai memerah. Aku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.

Aku tertawa kecil karena tingkah laku Rinny-chan. "Itu adalah panggilan khusus dariku, Rinny-chan. Atau perlu Rin-hime?"

Dia langsung menerjang ke arahku dan menarik rambut merah jambuku ini. "Hentikan, Luka-chan! Jangan membuat panggilan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tetap memanggilmu Rinny-chan," Ucapku.

"Oh ya, Luka-chan. Kau tinggal di mana?" Oh! Soal tempat tinggal. Aku hampir saja lupa. Eeh, tapi aku juga tidak punya tempat tinggal.

"Er, itu... Oh! Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu, Rinny-chan!" Kataku. Rinny-chan melotot lagi ke arahku.

"Apaa?!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Rinny-chan? Pleasee.." Aku memohon dengan jurus puppy eyesku. Selama ini, tak ada yang bisa tahan dengan puppy eyesku, ahaha!

"Tidak mau!" Bentak Rinny-chan tsundere. Oh, ternyata Rinny-chan tsundere ya..

"Ayolah Rinny-chan, jangan tsundere~"

"Tidak! Dan aku tidak tsundere!"

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak!"

"Please..."

"Uhhh, baiklah! Kuijinkan! Tapi jangan membuat masalah di sini!" Kata Rinny-chan.

"Sip bos!" Jawabku sambil menaruh tanganku di kepala layaknya anak buah seorang jendral.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Luka-chan, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Jangan macam-macam di rumah," Ujar Rin sambil memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Siap Rinny-chan, serahkan padaku." Sahut Luka yang lagi sibuk menonton televisi.

"Bye, Luka-chan. Aku berangkat dulu," Kata Rin sambil hendak membuka pintunya, tetapi ditahan oleh Luka.

"Ada apa, Luka-chan?" Rin yang sedang kebingungan itu langsung dihadiahi kecupan singkat oleh Luka di bibir. Hal itu membuat wajah Rin merona hebat.

"Sudah Rinny-chan! Kecupan pagi dariku sebelum kau pergi ke sekolah!" Kata Luka jahil. Rin sedang menggigit bibirnya sedangkan wajahnya sudah memerah hebat, lalu segera beranjak dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"_Ohayou, _Rin-chan!" Sapa Miku kepada Rin yang baru datang ke sekolah.

"_Ohayou, _Miku-chan. Hari yang cerah, bukan?" Ucap Rin kepada Miku.

"Kau benar, Rin-chan. Hari ini cerah sekali, cerah banget. Entah ada gerangan apa bisa sampai secerah ini!" Kata Miku sambil melompat kegirangan. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Miku langsung menarik tangan Rin masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Rin-chan," Panggil Miku.

"Ya?"

CUP

Satu kecupan tepat di bibir yang diberikan oleh Miku kepada Rin. Satu kali lagi orang yang membuat Rin wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

'Ampun, tadi Luka-chan, sekarang Miku-chan!' Batin Rin. Kemudian, Miku segera mendekat ke telinga Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau milikku Rin-chan. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu."

Rin sedikit bergidik ngeri saat Miku berbicara seperti. Dia memang sangat mencintai Miku, tetapi di lain hal, dia sangat takut kepada sifat Miku yang possessive seperti itu. Miku terlihat bukan mencintainya, tetapi seperti fans fanatik yang selalu menginginkan dirinya. Rin tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dia ingin Miku yang biasanya, yang tidak ada sifat possessive dalam dirinya.

"Miku-chan, ayo kita duduk rapi. Kiyoteru-sensei sudah masuk." Ucap Rin.

"Ah, baiklah Rin-chan. Kita mendengarkan pelajaran dulu, baru kita melanjutkannya," Ujar Miku sambil mempersiapkan buku pelajarannya, begitu juga dengan Rin.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Miku POV

Senangnya bisa berpacaran dengan Rin-chan. Pokoknya Rin-chan milikku selamanya, walau ada hambatan, akan kuputuskan hambatan itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu hubungan kami berdua.

Omong-omong soal Rin-chan, sekarang dia tampak aneh. Saat kudekati, dia tampak ketakutan dan mulai mengalihkan ke pembicaraan yang lain. Kenapa ya Rin-chan jadi seperti itu? Apa ada orang yang membuat Rin-chan menjadi seperti itu? Kalau ada, akan kubunuh orang itu karena sudah menyakiti Rin-chan!

Kring Kring!

Ah, sudah bel pulang. Akhirnya, waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu sudah tiba. Dan segera kutolehkan pandanganku ke arah Rin-chan, dan ekspresinya masih biasa. Ekspresi resah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Rin-chan, nanti sepulang sekolah ikut aku ya." Ajakku. Kulihat dia menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku.." Katanya. Aku tersenyum menyeringai, akan kutunjukkan bukti cintaku padamu. Fufufufu...

Aku pun berjalan bersama Rin-chan ke halaman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi. Saat sudah sampai, aku langsung menyerangnya dengan membuka pakaiannya.

"A—Akh?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin-chan ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu takut Rin-chan, ini hanya bukti cintaku kepadamu," Kataku sambil terus membuka pakaiannya.

"Ta—Tapi jangan seperti ini, Miku-chan. Hentikan!" Teriak Rin-chan. Ah, teriakannya sangat imut sekali. Aku langsung mencium Rin dengan paksa selama lima menit.

"Haah, Miku-chan—" Sebelum sempat Rin-chan berbicara, aku langsung mengunci bibirnya lagi dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Aku menjadi tak terkendali, setelah selesai membuka pakaiannya, aku langsung meremas-remas dadanya yang menimbulkan desahan kecil dari Rin-chan. Fufu, lucu sekali kau Rin-chan!

"Aah—Hentikan, Miku-chan—Aah," Suara minta tolong Rin-chan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau berhenti, Rin-chan adalah milikku selamanya, tak ada yang boleh memilikinya. Meski itu saudaranya sekali pun.

Aku langsung mengunci bibir Rin-chan dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dia terus merintih kesakitan sambil mendesah.

"Aah—LUKA-CHAN, TOLONG AKU!"

Setelah Rin-chan berteriak seperti itu, muncullah sebuah cahaya hitam yang pekat dan langsung menghantam diriku sehingga diriku terpental sejauh 3 meter dari tempat Rin-chan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rinny-chan?" Tanya seseorang yang kelihatannya berambut merah jambu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Luka-chan." Ujar Rin-chan sambil memeluk sosok berambut merah muda itu. Grrr, berani-beraninya dia merebut Rin-chan dariku!

"Siapa kau?!" Teriakku kepadanya sehingga gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dan ternyata dia menyeringai kepadaku.

"Aku? Namaku Megurine Luka, seseorang yang berarti bagi Rinny-chan," Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi dia menyebut begitu! Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Rin-chan!

"Kau... Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Rin-chan seujung jari pun!" Teriakku penuh emosi. Sekarang aku benar-benar marah, ternyata dia sudah merebut Rin-chan dariku.

"Perempuan sepertimu tak cocok menjadi pendampingnya Rinny-chan. Lihat saja kelakuanmu tadi," Kata Megurine Luka itu dengan tatapan menusuk ke arahku. Huuh, cuma segitu?

"Aku hanya membuktikan cintaku padanya saja. Kau saja, jangan sok tahu deh, gadis murahan." Ucapku sambil memicingkan mataku ke arah LukaLuka itu.

"Oh ya? Bahkan Rinny-chan sedang ketakutan oleh kelakuanmu itu. Heh, pikirlah, apa kelakuanmu itu layak kau pertunjukkan kepada Rinny-chan? Pikirlah, apakah Rinny-chan mau dengan kelakuanmu itu?" Tanya LukaLuka itu dengan nada dingin.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara, memang sih yang dikatakan LukaLuka itu benar. Tapi aku tidak mau saja Rin-chan memihaknya karena dia benar.

"Persetan dengan apa yang kulakukan! Kau itu juga busuk, mengambil gadis orang lain! Dasar gadis brengsek! Murahan!" Berbagai umpatan keluar dari mulutku seenaknya. Aku sudah tidak dapat membendung amarahku jika sudah menyangkut Rin-chan.

Si LukaLuka itu hanya terdiam lalu menyeringai kepadaku. "Kau benar-benar gadis busuk ya? Masih saja kau mempertahankan ego-mu itu. Kau jangan seenaknya, jika sudah salah, mengakulah.."

Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kata-katanya terlalu menusuk. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku dan aku melihat sosok Rin-chan yang sedang memeluk LukaLuka itu. Apa-apaan itu?!

"Rin-chan! Kenapa kau memeluk LukaLuka itu?!"

"Hiks, kau jahat Miku-chan! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku?!" Teriak Rin-chan kepadaku dengan tangisannya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatku, kondisi Rin-chan terlihat rapuh. Apa kelakuan sebegitu parahnya sehingga membuat Rin-chan jadi begitu..?

"Tuh kan, bahkan Rinny-chan tidak mau bersamamu lagi.." Kata LukaLuka itu sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil menatapku tajam.

"Grrr, lalu kau mau apa?!"

"Aku? Lihat saja..." Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya hitam yang begitu memekat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan juga cahaya itu ditujukan kepadaku. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat itu lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam pekat yang dibuat oleh Luka lalu ditujukan kepada Miku yang sedang terduduk di sana.

"Inilah hukumanmu karena kau sudah membuat Rinny-chan menangis.." Ucap Luka lalu ia menembakkan cahaya hitamnya itu ke arah Miku.

SRING!

Semua disaat itu bersinar terang, sampai-sampai Rin dan Luka harus menutup matanya.

"Uh, silau.."

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihatlah sebuah boneka kecil yang rambutnya berwarna _teal_ dan beriris senada. Rin yang melihat itu langsung mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya.

"Luka-chan, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Miku-chan?" Tanya Rin sambil terus memeluk boneka itu.

"Aku mengutuknya menjadi boneka karena telah membuatmu merasakan kesakitan lalu menangis," Kata Luka.

Rin lalu menunduk, air mata mengalir dari matanya dan menetes ke boneka itu. "Apa Miku-chan bisa kembali jadi manusia?"

Luka lalu memutarkan bola matanya menjadi ke arah Rin, "Kau masih menyayangi gadis itu? Bukannya gadis itu sudah menyakitimu?"

"Memang iya sih, tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap sahabatku, walau dia possessive kepadaku. Apa pun yang dia perbuat, aku akan memaafkannya." Ujar Rin sambil memeluk boneka itu erat. Luka yang melihat Rin itu langsung tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

"Itulah Kagamine Rin yang kusukai. Orang yang baik hati dan saling memaafkan," Ucap Luka lalu mencium pipi Rin sehingga membuat gadis berambut _honey-blonde _itu wajahnya memerah total.

"Luka-chan! Jangan jahil!" Teriak Rin sambil merona. Luka hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Rin yang menurut Luka itu menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Miku bisa menjadi manusia dengan cara kau menciumnya, tetapi dia hanya bisa bertahan selama 1 hari jika tidak dicium. Dan lagi, dia sudah tidak memiliki ekspresi. Tidak apa, kan?" Kata Luka. Rin sempat kecewa, tetapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Luka. Rin pun mengikuti langkah Luka dan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Miku-chan, aku akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanmu." Kata Rin lalu segera mencium boneka Miku itu. Seketika, muncullah sebuah cahaya terang yang membuat Rin harus menutup matanya.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, terlihatlah gadis berambut _teal _dan beriris senada. Rambutnya juga tetap dikuncir dua, tetapi ada satu yang kurang.

Yaitu ekspresi wajahnya yang masih tetap datar.

"Miku-chan! Aku kangen!" Jerit Rin lalu segera memeluk Miku. Miku pun membalas pelukan Rin dengan tatapan datar karena sudah kehilangan ekspresinya.

"Aku juga kangen kepadamu, Rin-chan," Ucap Miku sambil membalas pelukan Rin. Tiba-tiba, Luka datang ke kamar Rin, dan melihat Rin dan Miku sedang berpelukan.

Luka yang melihat itu hanya bisa memancarkan aura super gelap ala demon sambil berkata, "Hatsune, Rinny-chan, ayo cepat turun ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap,"

Miku melihat ke arah Luka dengan tatapan datar dan tidak suka karena acaranya diganggu oleh Luka. Mau tidak mau dia harus turun ke bawah karena perutnya sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

"Hatsune, kalau mau mengisi 'acara'mu dengan Rinny-chan, jangan di sini..." Kata Luka dengan aura gelap.

"Oh, terima kasih saranmu, Megurine." Ucap Miku sambil menatap Luka, kemudian segera turun ke bawah mendahului Luka.

"Luka-chan, kau jangan bertengkar terus dengan Miku-chan," Ujar Rin sambil menepuk pundak Luka. Luka langsung menoleh ke arah Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Yah Rinny-chan, mau gimana lagi, Hatsune itu sudah membenciku gara-gara aku dekat denganmu," Ucap Luka. Rin yang melihat itu hanya menatap Luka dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Semoga kalian berbaikan ya..." Kata Rin. Luka lalu mengangguk dan langsung mencium Rin tepat di pipi untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Rin langsung dibuat merona lagi.

"LUKA-CHAN!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"_ITTADAKIMASU!_"

"Makanannya enak sekali!" Puji Rin kepada Luka. Luka tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Miku menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Miku hanya memukul meja kecil melihat keakraban Rin dan Luka.

"Megurine, menjauhlah dari Rin-chan.." Kata Miku dengan suara datar plus aura gelap. Luka langsung melihat Miku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Haah, langkahi mayatku dulu~" Ucap Luka sambil menyeringai kepada Miku. Miku langsung menatap Luka tajam, sedangkan Rin kebingungan karena bingung mau menghentikan yang mana dahulu.

"Megurine, coba saja aku tidak kehilangan ekspresiku, akan kuhajar kau," Ujar Miku sambil terus makan sup negi yang dibuat oleh Luka itu. Sebenarnya Miku ogah-ogahan makan sup itu, cuma perutnya sudah berbunyi kencang.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua bertengkar terus," Kata Rin mencoba menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Habisnya, gadis merah jambu itu yang suka dekat-dekat dengan Rin-chan." Ucap Miku sambil menarik lengan Rin dan langsung menciumnya. Dengan tanpa ekspresi tentunya.

"Hei! Aku juga mau!" Teriak Luka kemudian langsung menyambar(?) ke arah Rin lalu menciumnya tepat di dahi. Membuat Rin menerima rona merah pangkat tiga(?).

"Rin-chan, pilih mana? Aku atau Megurine?" Tanya Miku. Rin agak kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Rinny-chan! Kau pilih dia atau aku? Pilih dia atau aku?!" Teriak Luka mendramatisir seperti di salah satu iklan di TV(?). Rin juga tambah kebingungan. Pasalnya, Rin menyukai dua-duanya. Tapi kalau pilih salah satu, pasti salah satunya ada yang sakit hati.

"Er," Rin mulai kebingungan untuk menjawab. Sementara itu, Luka menatapnya dengan tatapan semangat, sedangkan Miku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Cepat Rinny-chan, pilih yang mana?" Luka makin tidak sabar. Begitu juga dengan Miku.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku sayang kalian berdua!" Akhirnya Rin berhasil menjawabnya, tetapi dihadiahi oleh wajah kusut oleh Luka dan wajah datar yang aslinya sedih oleh Miku.

"Rin-chan, kau juga pilih si merah jambu tuna itu? Kenapa?" Miku masih tidak percaya kalau Rin juga memilih si Luka. Sementara Luka masih menampakkan wajah kusutnya.

"Ya sudah deh jika itu keputusan Rinny-chan. Aku terima," Ucap Luka. Di luar masih senang-senang saja, dalam batin menjerit sedih. Sudah mendramatisir ke mana-mana.

"Hei, besok kan hari Minggu, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke Taman Ria, mau tidak?" Tanya Rin. Miku dan Luka langsung menoleh ke arah Rin. Muka Luka sudah berbinar-binar sekali seperti hal yang tadi sudah hilang.

"Boleh! Boleh!" Kata Luka senang.

"Boleh saja Rin-chan. Apa pun yang Rin-chan ajukan, aku akan ikuti," Kata Miku yang oke-fine-aja.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Hei, kalian sudah siap belum?" Tanya Rin sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Mau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? Rin sedang menyisir rambutnya berkali-kali walau rambutnya itu pendek. Rambut Miku sedang disisir oleh Luka, walau Luka ogah-ogahan nyisirnya, tetapi karena disuruh oleh Rin. Miku sedang mencari aksesoris yang cocok untuk Luka. Kenapa mereka berdua mau melakukan ini? Karena Rin yang menyuruh mereka melakukan ini. Demi mereka berbaikan, begitulah kata Rin.

"Rin-chan, kenapa aku harus mencarikan aksesoris untuk Megurine?" Tanya Miku yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari aksesoris yang cocok.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Biar kalian lebih akrab dikit lah. Bosen liat kalian berantem mulu," Kata Rin sambil memasang pita putihnya di kepala.

"Rambut Hatsune kepanjangan nih. Susah nyisirnya," Keluh Luka yang tangannya sudah keriting gara-gara nyisir rambut Miku yang oh-so-panjangnya.

"Latihan otot tangan Megurine," Ucap Miku datar. Sedangkan Luka langsung cemberut mendengar kata-kata Miku.

"Hatsune... Nanti aku _fireball _aja deh.. Keki lama-lama," Kata Luka sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah karena saking kekinya terhadap Miku.

"OI! KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN MARAH-MARAH TERUS! LAMA BANGET TAHU AKU TUNGGUNYA!" Bentak Rin tepat di depan mereka sehingga membuat Miku dan Luka hampir lompat karena saking kagetnya.

"Rin-chan, jangan kagetin dong." Ujar Miku sambil mengambil sebuah pita untuk menguncir rambutnya.

"Rinny-chan, aku sangat kaget. Jangan teriak kencang-kencang, nanti imutnya hilang~" Goda Luka kepada Rin. Luka pun langsung mendapat jitakan 'mulus' dari Miku. Miku cemburu~

"Udah, ayo pergi, nanti keburu panas." Kata Rin lalu langsung pergi keluar diikuti oleh Luka dan Miku.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Taman Ria..

"Waah, Taman Ria ini indah sekali!" Kata Luka sambil terkagum-kagum. Maklumlah Luka kan seorang Demon. Pasti baru pertama kali ke sini.

"Indahnya," Miku sangat terkagum-kagum walau dengan wajah datar. Taman Ria ini sangat besar, ada bianglala, Roller Coaster, dan lain-lain.

"Memang, aku sangat sering datang ke sini. Sekarang juga ada potongan harga tiket masuk, makanya aku mengajak kalian berdua ke sini," Kata Rin sambil melihat-lihat ke arah wahana-wahana permainan itu.

"Mau main wahana apa nih?" Tanya Miku. Rin dan Luka sedang berpikir.

"Terserah Miku-chan deh. Miku-chan naik wahana apapun juga nggak bakal bereaksi nantinya." Ucap Rin to the point. Hampir saja Miku lupa tentang hal itu. Miku sedang berpikir keras hingga akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu.

_Flashback : on_

_"Rinny-chan, jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya." Ucap Luka kepada Rin. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Miku sedang mengintip aktivitas mereka berdua._

_"Ada apa, Luka-chan?" Tanya Rin. Luka lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya._

_"Sebenarnya aku phobia ketinggian. Aku benar-benar takut sama ketinggian." Jelas Luka. Miku yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai hebat._

_Flashback : off_

"Kita naik Roller Coaster saja!" Usul Miku datar. Dalam hati dia menyeringai hebat.

'Rasain kau, Megurine!' Batin Miku.

"A—Apa?!" Luka sudah terlihat pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Sementara Rin masih berpikir.

"Bagaimana Rin-chan? Kau setuju?"

"Boleh lah, aku juga jarang naik Roller Coaster," Ujar Rin. Luka langsung shock dan pundung di pojokan. Sementara Miku hanya ber'yes' ria dalam hati, karena dia tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresinya.

"AYOO!" Teriak Rin sambil menyeret Luka. Miku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Di tempat Roller Coaster..

Posisi mereka adalah Rin dan Luka duduk di depan, sedangkan Miku duduk di belakang.

Luka sudah bergidik ngeri, dia sudah membayangkan apa jadinya kalau dia jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Luka-chan?" Tanya Rin sambil menepuk bahu Luka. Luka langsung menengok ke arah Rin kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Miku yang melihat mereka sangat mesra langsung menatap Luka dengan death glares hebatnya. Tapi percuma karena Luka tidak merasakannya.

"Roller Coasternya sudah mau bergerak tuh," Kata Miku. Luka mingkem kemudian duduk dengan rapi. Dia tidak mau jatuh dari ketinggian yang super itu. Rin menatap Luka heran, sedangkan Miku menatap datar mengartikan penuh kemenangan.

"3," Luka sudah siap-siap. Rin juga sudah siap-siap. Miku sedang siap-siap sambil tersenyum dalam batin(?).

"2," Luka sudah deg-deg'an. Rin sudah menyiapkan dirinya supaya tenang. Miku juga sudah memasang pengamannya.

"1," ...

WUUUSHHHH!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Luka menggema ke seluruh penjuru counter Roller Coaster. Karena Luka demon, teriakan Luka jadi 10 kali lipat besarnya, sehingga rel yang ditumpangi mereka retak.

"Wuaa! Relnya retak!?" Teriak salah satu pengunjung. Pengunjung yang lainnya langsung pucat pasi.

Miku yang kehilangan ekspresinya itu bingung harus bagaimana. Dia ingin berbicara kepada Luka, tapi dia takut kalau Luka mendengarkan dia berbicara seperti berbicara dingin.

Rin juga sama halnya dengan Miku, dia panik berat. Dia ingin membangunkan Luka yang sedang pingsan sehabis berteriak tadi. Nyawa yang lain berada digenggaman mereka, jika mereka tidak membangunkan Luka, maka nyawa mereka semua melayang ke atas.

"Aduh, gimana ini?!" Gumam Rin sambil terus menggoncang-goncangkan Luka.

"Rin-chan, kamu tidak membangunkannya?" Tanya Miku.

"Sudah kucoba tetapi tidak bangun-bangun juga," Jawab Rin pasrah. Dia sudah tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi.

Miku juga bingung, tetapi tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang terang yang menyinari satu tempat Roller Coaster itu.

SRINGG!

Cahaya putih itu langsung menyelimuti semuanya. Lalu akhirnya semuanya kembali ke tempat yang awal. Tempat di mana mereka datang.

"Loh, ini kan waktu kita datang tadi." Ucap Rin yang sekarang penuh kebingungan. Begitu juga dengan Miku, tetapi Miku dihiasi wajah datar.

"Ada apa ini? Kok bisa waktunya terulang lagi?" Miku juga makin bingung. Kalau Luka yang melakukannya, tidak mungkin karena keadaan Luka sedang pingsan. Lalu siapa?

"Hei, kalian aman?" Tanya seseorang berambut ungu dan beriris senada. Sontak Rin dan Miku kaget akan kehadiran seseorang itu.

"Uwaa! Siapa kau?!" Teriak Rin kaget. Dia baru saja ingin menjotos pemuda itu. Untung saja pemuda itu lebih cepat menjauh, kalau tidak kena deh jotosannya Rin.

"Um, perkenalkan namaku Kamui Gakupo, aku juga demon sama seperti Luka-sama." Ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Kamui Gakupo. Miku dan Rin langsung ber-oh-ria.

"Kau kenal Megurine?" Tanya Miku. Gakupo mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Oujo-ku, sedangkan aku adalah pelayannya. Dia main kabur ke Bumi padahal di dunia Demon sedang berantakan tanpanya," Jelas Gakupo. Miku dan Rin saling berpandang-pandangan. Sepertinya mereka mengerti sesuatu.

"Jadi Luka-chan itu kabur ke Bumi?" Rin bertanya sekali lagi dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Gakupo.

"Tapi Megurine masih pingsan, tunggu saja dia bangun." Ucap Miku datar. Gakupo melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa gadis itu ekspresinya datar sekali?" Tanya Gakupo dengan tatapan aneh. Rin langsung keringat dingin, masa iya dia harus bilang kalau Miku dikutuk sama Luka. Nanti reputasi Luka hilang karena gara-gara Luka mengutuk seorang manusia.

"Er, itu... Miku-chan sedang tidak mood hari ini, makanya dia jawabnya begitu." Jelas Rin. Namun Gakupo masih penuh dengan selidik untuk menanyai Rin. Orang yang ditanya masih berkeringat dingin.

"Benarkah begitu?" Tanya Gakupo sekali lagi.

"Benar! Sungguh!" Kata Rin meyakinkan Gakupo. Akhirnya Gakupo langsung mempercayai perkataan Rin.

Setelah menunggu dengan (sangat) lama, akhirnya Luka baru bangun juga. Dia langsung mengucek-ucek matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan...

"GAKUPO?!"

"Oh, Luka-sama, akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi," Ujar Gakupo. Sementara Luka hanya bisa melongo dari tadi.

"Gakupo-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Luka masih dengan rasa shocknya atas kehadiran Gakupo di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin membawa Luka-sama pulang ke dunia Demon. Sekarang juga," Kata Gakupo sambil mulai membopong Luka.

Luka langsung memberontak kencang, tetapi tenaga Gakupo lebih besar daripada dirinya sehingga hasilnya sia-sia saja. "Gakupo-kun! Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Luka-chan, itu pacarmu ya?~" Goda Rin yang ternyata dari tadi melihat kemesraan Gakupo dengan Luka.

"Kalau Megurine punya pacar, berarti Rin-chan milikku~" Kata Miku datar lagi. Luka langsung memicingkan matanya ke arah Miku.

"Rinny-chan milikku, cewek negi!" Teriak Luka dengan aura gelap.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka negi, cewek tuna?" Tanya Miku lagi yang langsung memutar balikkan pertanyaan.

"Dan lagi, dari mana kau tahu aku suka tuna, Hatsune?" Jawab Luka dengan memakai pertanyaan lagi yang ditujukan kepada Miku.

"Apakah itu penting untuk menjawab, Megurine Luka?" Jawab Miku yang menjawab dengan pertanyaan lagi. Rin dan Gakupo semakin kebingungan dengan acara berantem Miku dengan Luka.

"Kau..." Luka ingin menjawab namun ditahan oleh Gakupo, sedangkan Miku ditahan oleh Rin.

"Kalian berhenti kek!" Teriak Rin frustasi. "Dari tadi berantem mulu! Di mana pun, kapan pun!"

Miku dan Luka langsung berhenti bertengkar. Rin sekarang sudah benar-benar marah sekarang, bisa dilihat api membara di belakang Rin.

"Ba—Baiklah, maafkan kami, Rinny-chan." Ucap Luka sambil sembah sujud di kaki Rin. Miku pun langsung diam mematung.

"Luka-sama! Anda harus pulang secepatnya!" Gakupo langsung nyerocos saja sambil menarik tangan Luka.

"He—Hei! Lepaskan aku Gakupo-kun!" Luka masih berontak. Sepertinya dia masih belum mau pulang.

"Kau harus pulang, Luka-sama! Ini benar-benar penting!" Paksa Gakupo. Luka semakin risih, sementara Rin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Luka yang lumayan tsundere juga. Sepertinya Rin sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan pulang! Jadi bisa bersabar?!" Bentak Luka sambil menendang kaki Gakupo. Gakupo pun langsung memegangi kakinya karena ditendang oleh Luka. Bukan sakit biasa, karena tendangan Luka itu super kuat dan tentu saja Luka pakai sihirnya.

"Uwooo! _ITTAI_!" Jerit Gakupo sambil lompat ke sana-sini. Rin dan Miku melihatnya heran, sementara Luka menyeringai puas.

"Luka-chan, kasihan Gakupo-san," Ucap Rin.

"Tak apa Rinny-chan, biarkan saja dia mah." Ujar Luka sambil menepuk punggung Rin.

"Megurine.. Menjauhlah dari Rin-chan. Sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali tapi tak mau mendengarkan juga ya..." Kata Miku datar sambil memakan takoyaki yang baru dibelinya tadi. Ternyata mata Miku tajam juga ya.

"Oh~, Hatsune, kau jangan terlalu possessive begitu.. Rinny-chan bukan hanya milikmu saja~" Kata Luka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan memeluk Rin dengan sangat erat. Miku mencoba diam, takoyakinya tidak akan habis jika ia terus berdebat dengan Luka.

"Oh ya Hatsune, berhubung aku sudah mau pulang. Aku ingin menghilangkan kutukanmu," Luka berkata dengan antusias, tumben-tumbennya sekarang Luka berbicara dengan senang kepada Miku. Miku langsung menghentikan acara makan takoyakinya lalu menatap Luka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan jelas.

"Benarkah?" Luka mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Miku. Dengan sigap, Luka langsung memunculkan sihirnya lagi ke arah Miku. Dan terjadilah cahaya hitam yang pekat lagi.

SRINGG!

Dalam sekejap, Luka langsung mencabut kutukan Miku yang diberikan olehnya. Miku terlihat seperti kesakitan, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama. Miku langsung jatuh terduduk dan kemudian ditahan oleh Rin.

"Miku-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin.

Miku melihat ke arah Rin dan mencoba tersenyum dan akhirnya berhasil! Kutukan yang diberikan Luka benar-benar hilang! Miku langsung bersorak-sorak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Akhirnya ekspresiku kembali! Terima kasih, Megurine!" Seru Miku lalu berlari ke arah Miku dan memeluknya. Luka sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba dia dipeluk oleh Miku yang pernah menjadi musuhnya. Rin juga cengo hebat plus mingkem melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Eeh, ba—baiklah Hatsune," Kata Luka sambil membalas pelukan Miku.

"Megurine, maafkan aku yang sudah pernah jahat kepadamu. Rin-chan adalah milik kita berdua ya?" Luka langsung mengangguk mendengar kata Miku. Sekarang Luka tidak akan mementingkan egonya lagi, begitu juga dengan Miku, Miku tidak akan bertindak possessive lagi kepada Rin.

"Miku-chan, Luka-chan, kalian sudah berbaikan ya..?" Tanya Rin. Miku dan Luka langsung mengangguk, tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Rin melihat mereka sangat akrab langsung tersenyum dan akhirnya memeluk mereka berdua. Sekarang tidak ada yang musuhan lagi!

"...Luka-sama..." Panggil Gakupo yang baru sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Ada apa, Gakupo-kun?"

"Ayo kita pulang, kau lama sekali," Kata Gakupo. "Kayak siput, ah!"

Wajah Luka memerah karena marah. Dia bukan siput, langsung saja Gakupo bersembunyi di belakang Rin, Rin juga kaget karena Gakupo bersembunyi di belakangnya tiba-tiba.

"BAKAMUI! AKU BUKAN SIPUT! DAN JANGAN SEMBUNYI DI BELAKANG RINNY-CHAN!"

"Hahahahaha!" Miku, Rin, dan Gakupo langsung tertawa bersama. Melihat Luka yang sedang masuk masa tsundere sangat lucu.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Hatsune, Rinny-chan! Nanti kita akan ketemu lagi!" Ucap Luka saat ia dan Gakupo berada di depan portal yang menghubungkan dunia Demon dan manusia.

"Sayonara, Luka-chan! Aku menunggumu kembali!" Seru Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Megurine! Kau harus kembali untuk menjaga Rin-chan!" Teriak Miku yang membuat Luka tertawa kecil.

"Hatsune, kau bisa saja.."

"Hei, aku serius!" Miku merasa dirinya berkata bohong oleh Luka. Sekali-kali kek Luka percaya padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sayonara!" Akhirnya Luka dan Gakupo pergi dari sana melalui portal.

"Miku-chan, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Rin. Dan mereka pulang bersama tanpa diikuti oleh Luka, salah satu sahabat mereka.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian..

"_Minna_, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Kata Meiko-sensei. Semua murid berbisik-bisik, termasuk kedua tokoh utama kita ini.

"Kira-kira siapa ya murid barunya?" Rin mulai tebak menebak siapa murid baru itu.

Miku menoleh ke arah Rin lalu berkata, "Moga-moga murid barunya tidak bandel,"

"Moga-moga ya," Balas Rin.

"Ayo masuk," Dan terlihatlah murid baru berambut merah jambu dan beriris _aquamarine_. Rambut merah jambunya sangat panjang dan mampu membuat para kaum laki-laki membulatkan matanya karena begitu mempesona.

Mata Miku dan Rin membulat sempurna, tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Karena perempuan itu adalah...

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Megurine Luka desu! Yoroshiku!" Sapa perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Luka dengan senyumannya. Dia menatap ke arah Miku dan Rin yang masih cengo.

"LUKA?!"

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, Rinny-chan, Hatsune,"

.

.

END!

.

.

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskah? Jelekkah?**

**Baru pertama kali nih, Rei ngetik beberapa adegan rating M. Rei benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang sudah Rei tulis. Itu benar-benar...**

**Akhirnya sudah lama Rei menginginkan membuat fic ini tersampaikan juga. Membuat fic MikuxRinxLuka! XD Hore, hidup shoujo-ai!**

**Rei mencoba publish diam-diam. XD Rei lagi ujian dan mencoba publish lewat hp. Murid seperti Rei jangan dicontoh ya~ #plak**

**Kritik dan saran Rei terima dengan lapang dada. **

**Rei tidak terima flame, karena Rei sudah memperingatkan dari awal untuk tidak membaca kalau tidak suka. Rei tidak suka panas! Mendingan dingin. Sekarang sudah musim kemarau, jangan tambah buat panas lagi.**

**Akhir kata...**

**Mind to review my story?**


End file.
